Angel of Death
by DemonsCanLove
Summary: Something in the back of his mind sparked, and memories flooded his system; if he hadn’t learnt to control his emotions a while ago, they might have overwhelmed him. A bit dark. YxT RxG PxB
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I have a new story for you. It's way darker than living in a mad house, I wanted something a little bit more serious than that, but there is some light relief in there somewhere. As when I suppose anyone starts a new story, i am extremely nervous about how it will be received.

So thank you anyone who reviews my other stories, and i hope you have a good read.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot.**

**

* * *

**

_"The Devil is as Black as He Painteth"_

_-_ Theatre of Tragedy

The night was cold, the wind harsh against his delicate, almost feminine soft skin. No amount of clothing would make it less biting. He supposed he deserved the punishment, he supposed he was getting off lightly.

He was clad in his black cloak that he was well known for wearing since the start of the war. His blond hair covered by the hood of the cloak, that many associated with death. He was accustomed to the stares, comments, and the whispers that called him the angel of death. Few on either side dared cross him, oh there was the few simpering idiots sent to kill him, but they were long gone.

His cloak billowed behind him as he stalked along the streets, his shadow matching him step by step when he passed under a street light. Well, one of the few that wasn't broken. He sighed; the war had left almost nothing untouched. The streets of Bevelle were completely unrecognizable, all the buildings desolate and partially or fully destroyed.

These were dangerous times, not many people strayed to the main cities, especially without company, or some firearm. Many people had moved to the smaller islands for safety like Besaid, or Kilka. She was there. She was waiting for him. He could still see her bi coloured eyes watching him as he left. He knew, she thought she would never see him again. Would she even want too now? The blond man took out a cigarette, bought it to his lips, and plucked a lighter from his cloak and lit it. His hands rough and calloused from the murders, and hard living; He was a monster.

It was an image he cultivated carefully, known for his cruelty and staggering rise to power among even the most dangerous assassins, especially in those first uncertain few years.

The war had started when Yevon wanted Al Bhed's to register, so they could keep an eye on them, especially if they were living anywhere that wasn't the new home, or the desert. This resulted in a revolt against the church; the Al Bhed's leading this. The Ronso were used as an almost army by the church, when they realized they were being used, they also revolted.

It broke into a full out war, many were killed, many were hurt, but everyone's home was broken in someway. By family's being torn apart by conflicting views of what was right, by houses being destroyed, by people losing faith. Everyone lost something.

He wanted to be with her, he wasn't even from this world but he had his own things he had to take care off. He knew he had to fight. He wasn't even sure if he was fighting for the loss of both parents, his loss of a perfect life with Yuna, or the loss of his little sister, Rikku. When he had disappeared for those two years, all those years ago. She had gone to live with the Al Bhed and help rebuild their home. She became close with them, especially Gippal.

So when she heard they were revolting, loyal to the end; she packed up and left their perfect life in Besaid behind, to help the people who helped her when she needed it the most. She knew of course that Yuna would be well protected; as much as it broke her heart to leave her Yunie, she knew she'd be fine. However, she didn't count on him going to fight for his cause, whatever that was. He still hadn't figured it out yet.

He had gathered a small, but elite group of men who wanted to fight for their cause also. They had followed him unquestioned, and thus since elected him as leader. They had called themselves Nex Veho. He wasn't sure what to do with his new found power at first, but had settled into the role rather well after a short time. He was cruel, quick witted and merciless when the time called for it, he was even ashamed of some of the crimes he'd committed. He needed to stop the Yevonites destroying Spira, or taking it over again. He hadn't realized it yet, but he loved the power and authority that came with his position, and title. 'Angel of death.'

Everyone knew if Tidus Pryde came to your house, or shack. You were dead, straight away. Sometimes he savoured the death, sometimes it was quick. Either way, it was painful. He should have guessed then, that he wasn't fighting for good anymore. But he had nothing to stop him, or even anything serious to oppose him. It had been so long since he'd even caught a glimpse of her, heard her voice. Of course, Yuna had been working hard to stop the war, to stop the destruction and violence. He had thought he had been on her side.

Walking past the broken houses, he came to stop at the end, very close to where the temple used to be. The war wasn't still raging, it had simmered; everyone knew it was coming to an end. But still assassins roamed the streets; murder, rape and hunger were rife. People didn't dare go out at night, even in packs. This was anarchy of the worse kind; people feared the end of the war, more than the war. Who would take over? What would they be like?

He stopped, silent and still. He waited, he knew people were hiding out in this building, had known for a while. It bothered him, why hadn't they moved on yet? What was keeping them here? He also knew there was group of rebels, formed of different racial and religious groups. Making a name for themselves, the fancied themselves the new Crimson Squad. He smirked; he may not have been around at the time of the Crimson Squad but he'd heard enough stories from Gippal about the things he'd experienced, he also took down Nooj when he'd tried to protect the women that had wronged him. He knew that the Crimson Squad were the elite, the very best. Now they were nothing but a distant memory, a dream from a far. What took over was far more sinister. Even the name Nex Voho was deadly.

He knew that when he entered the building, if they were any good would sense him and make a break for it. He needed some competition so if they stayed, he would make an example out of one of them. Just to give them a taste of what he was really capable off. He just hoped they weren't children playing some game, because it was a deadly game. One they were bound to lose.

Stalking confidently around to the back of the house, because he was far too important to sneak. He came across a window not broken, one that was pouring light from it. Stupid, he sneered to himself, who would dare have a light blazing especially at night when it was oh so dangerous. He then realized the light source was a fire, as there would be no electricity in this almost destroyed house. He could see about 6 people in the room, he couldn't be sure; they looked just younger than him. Still teenagers. He was nearing twenty two, not that old; they could be older and more powerful than him, but he had much more experience.

Experience they could only have nightmares about.

He smirked to himself, before walking through the door frame which held no door and into the room that held the 6 people. They turned to look at him, he still had his hood drawn so only the bottom half of his face was visible, he liked to think this was terrifying. He didn't say a word as they turned to look at him, he didn't have too. The terror was written clearly on every one of their sweet faces. The faces that should have been innocent, but had been hardened by the harsh war that had taken something from every one.

He heard their almost incoherent mumbles, calling him the Angel of Death. They all shrank back except for one. She, or possibly a he stood in front of the rest; almost protectively. He couldn't make out their gender, because they all wore masks that were commonly associated with the masquerade balls that Bevelle had held for Spira's royalty, and they were all covered with dark cloaks that swamped their figures to the point of being unrecognizable, just like everything else that the war had touched.

He instinctively thought that the brave or perhaps extremely foolish person was a boy as they stood so protectively and with a fighting stance. He couldn't help be amused by this foolish person, they clearly recognized him, that much as obvious.

He only spoke occasionally before killing, if it was a long death; he liked to taunt them. It had been a slow week; he could afford to spend a few hours here. Before he had time to even start forming a sentence, a person, presumably a boy because of his massive size at the back of the few poor people in front of him charged forward, awkwardly brandishing a knife. Tidus moved swiftly out of the way, grabbed the boys wrist that was holding the knife so tightly that he dropped the knife and whimpered.

Tidus smiled, "A little fight in you, I like that." He said, before snapping the boy's neck. Then he starting brushing himself down, his face screwed up in disgust at the fact that the boy had touched his obviously expensive coat.

"Then you're going to love me." Said the person at the front, baring their teeth.

Tidus raised an eyebrow, and laughed at this person's gall, "And you are?"

"You're worst nightmare." They replied without a second's hesitation.

Tidus laughed again, "You are clearly inexperienced with the ways of battle banter, that was so cliché."

"I'll give you cliché!" a person from the back declared vehemently, before charging forward, obviously not thinking this through, as they had no immediately obvious form of attack.

Tidus quickly grabbed his knife from his pocket, and stabbed the person in the chest, grabbed them and proceeded to stab them repeatedly until they fell to the ground, clutching their bloodied chest. They were many gasps of horror at this, a few sobs escaped from the four remaining. It was music to his ears.

Tidus raised his eyebrow again, "All you got? I'm actually disappointed."

The person at the front laughed, and then smirked. Something that gave Tidus a shiver, he had, had a few people laugh in the face of death but no one so much as smirk confidently afterwards.

"We haven't even got started yet." They said, pulling their hood off their face revealing long blonde hair that almost touched the small of her back. He blinked in surprise.

Something in the back of his mind sparked, and memories flooded his system; if he hadn't learnt to control his emotions a while ago, they might have overwhelmed him.

She smirked, "What's wrong Tidus, surprised to see me?"

"Little sister." He responded with amazement, any other time in his life; he would have felt ecstatic or even relieved, she was alive.

She was his blood, part of his very essence, but this wasn't her. The hyper, naïve seventeen year old with an almost childish disposition was replaced with a mature, cocky, almost twenty old with cold, hardened eyes. Her hair was long, and unstyled. Something that would have made the old Rikku recoil in horror. Her face, well what he could see was without a scrap of makeup, something that the old Rikku would have rather died than go without. Her childish stance was replaced with a defense one.

"Well spotted, Brother." She spat, with mock amazement. She was taunting him. He was furious.

"Well, I see someone has grown up a bit. About time too." He drawled slowly, taking out another cigarette and lighting it, causally. Taking his time, reveling in her anger that he was not the least bit frightened of her.

"Not protecting Yuna, I see. What? Left her for a life of crime? Trying to play rebel? And we're cliché?" she asked, hitting a nerve, his weakest spot with a few sentences.

He tried to stay nonchalant, pretend that it didn't bother him. But it did. She was taunting him; she was not frightened of him. He liked to think he had control of his temper, but his whole self control was shattering the more she spoke. He killed in cold blood, he was not known for his crimes of passion. His murders were metaphorically planned, they were controlled.

This was going to be different; he would kill her quickly and violently. Could he even kill her? She was after all, the only family he had. His only blood. He shook those thoughts away, of course he could.

Two of the remaining people tried to make a break for it, he growled. He despised cowardliness, they were dead before they reached the door. Hell, they were dead before they hit the floor. A bullet embedded in each of their skulls, their brains splattered across the back wall.

A whimper escaped the only other person, that wasn't locked in the fierce sibling rivalry, and a rivalry was exactly what it was. Neither knew it, but neither would back down first; even if that meant killing the other one.

"Rikku, I guess you're running out of luck." Tidus said, he tried to smirk; he really did, but he needed to find some way of putting off killing her without looking cowardly, and it wasn't looking good.

* * *

She glanced around, looking seemingly disinterested in the dead bodies of her friends. And they had been her friends, had been loyal to the end, evidently. And she had loved them dearly, she had replaced her original family of Yuna, Tidus, Gippal, and everyone else in Besaid with these strangers, she had tried to protect them. This had hardened her, she knew that to survive she needed to kill, she needed to hurt. She wanted revenge on the world for ruining her perfect little world.

For two years, her and her group had moved more than twenty times, sometimes finding solace, somethimes finding destruction but always being together. Now, it looked like an end of another era. She wanted to run to Tidus, embrace him, tell him she had missed him, how glad she was to see him. But he had changed; he was no longer just her brother, but a monster.

He killed people for a living, sometimes for amusement; she had heard.

"I don't think so." She said, smirking, giving the impression of being completely in control. She couldn't lose face now, especially since it was more than just pride at stake here.

Charlie, the only other person looked at her, something unrecognizable in his eyes and charged at Tidus, distracting him by knocking him over. "Run, Rikku!" he hollered.

She didn't need to be told twice, she wasn't cowardly, but she wasn't stupid either. She didn't want to die, after Charlie risked his life for her. So she ran, faster than she had ever ran before. She heard the resounding gun shot, and blinked back her tears as she headed towards the docks. There was plenty a place to hide there, she just hoped she could make it. She wasn't arrogant enough yet, to think she could battle him and win. She wasn't sure she had ever heard anyone to do it before.

No one had ever escaped the Angel of Death.

* * *

There's a nod to the Joker up there. since i adore him. Hope you like it. i really enjoyed writing it.  
Review please? just let me know what you think, it means alot.


	2. Broken

Another chapter. I'm still excited about this story, even if i didn't get the response i was hoping for. A special thanks to DemonsCan'tLove and Yuna of Besaid, their support made me want to continue this story. Off for Hallowe'en now, so dressing like an idiot and drinking the week away is waiting for me, which isn't much of a change for me, anyway. But it's a festive season and i'm off all week, so if i don't update, feel free to badger me about any of the stories, because if i don't update, i'm just being lazy. ;p

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, you know that. except the plot, and a crazy best friend.**

Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
she loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown.

Polygraph, right now! - Spill canvas (great song)

No one had ever escaped the Angel of Death except for her, he thought bitterly. He stared at her quickly disappearing figure, and made a decision he was sure to regret. He'd let her go. It would save him killing her, that's what he told himself. In reality, he'd done many a terrible thing; murdered men, women and children. Anything you could think off, he'd done, but he could just not kill her. Someday maybe, but not today; definitely not today.

He put his cloak over his blond hair, hair identical to hers. Shaking his head to rid himself of her, he thought of one of the other people he needed, craved, Yuna. Yuna, with her soulful eyes and caring nature, with her bright smile and contiguous happiness. Yuna. His life. At least, she used to be. He couldn't even be sure she hadn't moved on, or if she still loved him.

She said she would always love him, regardless. She'd never seen this side to him though, nor did he ever want her to see. Curling his lip with disgust, he stormed down the broken pavement towards home with his cloak billowing softly behind him. He reached the entrance, and quickly made the signal. A whistle, fate was cruel, he supposed. A guard opened the door, upon recognizing Tidus he bowed low. Tidus scowled.

The entrance was to the underground maze, and a few houses. Who knew there was so much under Bevelle, it went on for ages; going off in different directions. Like a town, but much, much more sinister. Thieves, rapists, murders, hookers on every corner.

Many recognized Tidus as he walked down the sorry excuse for a street. He didn't say a word, he didn't have too; his reputation spoke for him. His presence demanded their utmost respect, and he knew it. He abused it.

The silence was deafening, no one dared speak as their leader walked before them. He hoped someone would get in the way, at least then he would have an outlet for that anger that was raging inside him. No one did, they knew better. His boots clicking on the ground the only noise that could be heard, he stopped outside one of the doors on the street.

He stormed inside, starling the sleeping guard on the inside. He made a mental note to get better staff, gave the now hyperventilating guard a disgusted look, and made his way into the room to the left of the 'front door' if you could even call it that. Once inside the room, he flung himself in a chair and propped his feet onto the desk in front of him. He leaned back into his chair, and closed his eyes; sighing with relief at the thought of sleep.

"Where the fuck is he?" said a voice from the corridor, addressing the guard from earlier.

He couldn't quite hear the response but he knew the guard would give away his whereabouts, he sighed again and pretended to sleep, he did not need this now.

"Tidus, you-"the voice cut off, when the figure saw him sleeping but quickly started up again, "lazy bastard. We need the report, you said you'd come find me when you got in!"

Keeping his eyes closed, he bought a hand up to his face to massage his temples, "No, you demanded I came to you and reported, I said no such thing about following your orders."

The figure paused in pacing in front of his desk, and sighed, "All this power is going to your head. You never do-"

Again she cut off, but this time she started in surprise when his blue eyes opened to stare into her crimson ones, "I saw her tonight." He said simply.

"Yuna?" she asked, puzzled, "she knows better than to leave the base in Besaid."

He held a hand up to cut her off, as if talking about Yuna was too painful, "No, Rikku."

"Rikku." Paine breathed, stopping and staring at him. She supposed all this stress had gone to his head, maybe he had hallucinated. "Tidus, you know she's dead, we haven't heard from her for months, and the Al Bhed affirmed she hasn't been working for them for at least a year." She said, slowly; hoping not to disturb his fragile temper.

"She was with a gang in the house you sent me to check out." He continued, as if she had never spoken.

"It was someone else." She said, sharply. She had to nip this in the bud, he couldn't start thinking she was alive, it was too painful; for all of them.

"Are you saying I don't recognize my own sister?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing at the women in front of him.

"No, but-" She replied, quickly.

"That's what it sounds like Paine." He hissed, standing and stepping closer to her smaller frame. She stood her ground, she wasn't scared of him.

"Fuck sake Tidus, stop trying to take your anger out on me, it's not my fault this is pushing you too far. Maybe we should give the position to someone else." She said, before turning and standing at the door. She knew that would annoy him.

He laughed, a hollow, empty sound before he hissed, "Good luck with that, now get the fuck out before I see fit to throw you out."

* * *

She sighed and stormed down the corridor, there was no point trying to communicate with him when he was like this. Her heels clicked as she walked towards her destination, her room. Well, it was more like a closet, but for now it contained the only things she cared about. The rest was scattered around Spira.

Her Garment Grid, that after many years only held her black mage and warrior dress spheres, a sphere from her Crimson Squad days that always made her laugh, a very expensive jesters hat that Yuna and Rikku had bought her for Christmas one year because they decided she needed to lighten up, an assortment of pictures; mainly from last summer when the 6 of them had been together and happy, and the ring _he_ had given her. She supposed it was meant to be an engagement ring, one that was full of promises, that promised a future. That future was destroyed now.

He was in Besaid, with Yuna helping to organise rebuilding of some of the smaller islands to make them habitual and organising some armies to protect the temples. She could still see him now, on the beach with his white head gleaming and laughing at Rikku's expense when the girl had tumbled over Vidana and landed head first into the sand.

She gave a small smile at the memory. She had refused to continue any trail of thought containing Rikku or Gippal. When she had joined the Gullwings, she thought she had nothing to lose, she was right. What mattered most had been gained in the 2 years that had followed, and now they were lost. Not lost, but replaced she reminded herself; her priorities had shifted, she had known she had to fight and she did. With every fibre of her being, Tidus sometimes said she left her life up to chance by the way she fought. She just went ahead, and didn't care about the consequences. That wasn't true, she wanted to prove herself, help a little and go the fuck home.

She sat herself on the makeshift bed, and reached for the commsphere, dialled the number and waited. After the fourth ring, someone picked up and the picture started to appear. The blurred version of Yuna answered breathlessly, "Hello?"

"Yuna, it's me." She answered.

"Oh, Paine! It's good to hear from you." She said, still out of breath.

"How are you? You busy out there?" Paine asked, genuinely concerned for Yuna's welfare, she never had time to just be herself; always being who everyone wanted her to be.

"Yes, I'm fine Paine, just helping Lulu cook dinner. All the recruits are sleeping, no training now. Are you worried about little old me?" she replied, giggling.

"No, I'm just wondering when you will get all that work done so I can come home already." She answered, teasing Yuna.

"Oh, is it awful out there? I can imagine it is, especially working for him." Yuna responded, her face taking on a serious expression when she mentioned Tidus.

"Aw well you know, he's not too bad. He's asking after you." She lied; she reasoned that he would ask about Yuna if he didn't have so much pride.

Yuna smiled again faintly, "That's nice, and Baralai you, but he's not here at the minute he's away on a mission."

Paine vaguely wondered if Yuna could mind read, "Oh, well that's too bad then." She replied, acting as nonchalant as she could.

Yuna's face softened, "He misses you, we all do. We all miss Tidus too."

"I know, Yuna. But we have to fight, or else all the deaths are worth nothing." Paine said, playing her part brilliantly, they always said the same things when the talk of home came up.

"I know, I know. I just wish we were all together again, but I know it's never going to happen, what with Rikku, and Gippal gone." Yuna replied, her eyes becoming glassy with unshed tears.

"Yuna, don't cry. They were always the happiest; they wouldn't want you crying over them. They'd want you getting drunk, and making a fool out of yourself." Paine said in what she hoped was a reassuring manner.

Yuna sniffed and laughed, "I know, well I must go, I'll call you sometime during the week. Be careful, and look after him, wont you?"

"I will. Be careful Yuna." Paine replied before cutting the connection.

She sighed, and lay down. Trying to get to sleep so she could see him in her dreams again.

* * *

When Paine's face faded from the screen, Yuna wiped her tears and went back to the kitchen to help Lulu. By the time she entered the kitchen, Lulu's wine glass was almost empty. She smiled. Lulu glanced at her face, and sighed; "Come here honey, I take it that was Paine." Lulu said, before enveloping Yuna in a hug.

"It's just so hard, being so far away from them, why can't they just come home?" Yuna asked, from Lulu's shoulder.

"Honey, they need to do this. Just like you need to help here." Lulu replied, stroking the younger girl's hair.

"I know, I know. It's just not fair." The brunette declared, stepping back from the person she called her sister and wiping her face. Yuna kept strong, she refused to fall down and not get back up.

Lulu smiled at her, "That's my Yuna. They'll come back, fighters always come back."

They both ignored the fact that Rikku and Gippal were fighters, and they wouldn't be coming home.

With everyone in bed, the two spent the night talking and drinking the wine until it was gone. The more wine that was drunk, the more in-depth the conversation became until they were discussing the changes that the war had bought about each of them. They talked about how Lulu's cooking had improved because she had so many people to cook for now, they talked about how Yuna's attack had improved because she used it everyday.

They talked about Baralai and how outspoken he had became from having to convince people and recruit people. How Paine stayed exactly the same, they had giggled at that. How Tidus was changed, how he was the most broken. They didn't talk about him for long but somehow his presence remained unspoken in the room. Watching and judging them.

They moved onto old times, this resulted in talks of Rikku and Gippal's crazy antics which resulted in tears, and more tears.

That night Yuna fell asleep drunk, and with thoughts of her friends firmly in her mind. She fell asleep with a smile engraved on her face.

* * *

Miles away Rikku was far from asleep. She was in the centre of Luca, by herself. A dangerous time at best for anyone, but at night time and alone, she was especially at risk. Not that she'd even admit it. She walked confidently down the street, her blonde hair bouncing with each step she took. She wasn't scared; she was notorious for her use of knives. She had trained herself to reach for her gun, instead of her knives. They were just too slow, or maybe because Tidus had taught her how to shoot. Or how Yuna had taught her all the tricks of the trade. Or how Paine and Gippal had bet that she'd never get them, because she was terrible with aim, and when she had finished training she got them both in the arm. Or maybe that when they were shot, Baralai laughed with her and helped her hide.

She shook those thoughts away; they were useless to her now. She leant against a broken street light and fumbled for a cigarette to calm her nerves. Inhaling the toxic smoke, she closed her eyes with satisfaction. She knew she could go anywhere she wanted but still be a prisoner of her own thoughts. She thought of her near death encounter with Tidus a few hours ago, not the most dangerous battle she'd ever had but the only one she had ever ran from. She knew he could kill her, and not think twice; he was the one who had taught her for Shiva's sake.

A noise aroused her from her thoughts, she immediately stubbed her cigarette out before she was spotted and crouched low to the ground. With this light; she could see nothing, and knew whatever was out there could see nothing. That wasn't exactly reassuring; it meant she couldn't make a noise and give away her location.

Now she wasn't a coward, but near death experience was enough for one night. So she stayed, until she heard the footsteps getting closer. She was sure they could hear her heart pounding but she didn't dare move. Until the footsteps broke into a run, and then so did she.

She ran and ran until her hair streaming behind her, and her muscles were screaming for a break, but she didn't stop. She could hear still him them chasing her and she was unarmed. She had dropped her gun in an attempt to outrun Tidus. She still had her knives, but she wasn't used to them so much anymore. Oh cruel irony, or was it fate.

Whatever it was, she didn't care, she ducked into an alley. And tried desperately to fade into the wall, but it never happened. She heard the person, stop at the entrance and start in the alley.

She didn't dare to breathe, as she slowly knelt to get a knife out of her boot.

* * *

Oh a cliff hanger. well, kind of. I'm sure you can guess who it is. Well, you can't. Because it could be Baralai, or Paine awake, or Tidus just deciding that he needed to find her. You'll never know. Oh yes, clearing this up. i am NOT a Tidus fan girl, i love him, yes. but i am not in love with him.

haha.

thanks for reading.  
Reviews much appreciated, even if you hate it. xo


End file.
